


Hell Rays of Hope

by SokolER22_EmirK22



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Not a Crossover
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokolER22_EmirK22/pseuds/SokolER22_EmirK22
Summary: Welcome to the Hell, Mister Artyom Sukhoi! We with the pleasure meet you in the Hazbin Hotel!And our lord will accept you, beware to our Lord of Hell - Charlie Magne!Like this, end story in Hazbin when the Earth was killed by nuclear weaponOur main character - Artyom with last name of his step-father Sukhoi, goes to find the last Dark Ones, but by something or someone he reach the Hell, starting new adventure of the Ranger to find the exit from the hell
Kudos: 1





	Hell Rays of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Hell, Mister Artyom Sukhoi! We with the pleasure meet you in the Hazbin Hotel!  
> And our lord will accept you, beware to our Lord of Hell - Charlie Magne!  
> Like this, end story in Hazbin when the Earth was killed by nuclear weapon
> 
> Our main character - Artyom with last name of his step-father Sukhoi, goes to find the last Dark Ones, but by something or someone he reach the Hell, starting new adventure of the Ranger to find the exit from the hell

Была весна 2034 года, Артем был отправлен на поиски последнего 'Черного' вместе с Аней, дочерью Мельника! Но все пошло не по плану, и Артем оказался в руках Рейха, потом вместе с Павлом бежали, но на Театральной, оказалось что Павел был майором, и впоследствии Артем оказался в руках Красных. И благополучно сбежал оттуда, и тот нашел Андрея Мастера своего старого друга! В это время Артем ехал на дрезине, под названием Регина, тот проезжал тоннель, за тоннель.  
В одном он нашел стражей, в другой больницу с призраками, и в конце тот нашел переход, в одном был поезд, в другой деревянная ограда! Артем решил въехать в ограду, но потом тот после Американских горок, тот вырубился.....

Артем очнулся в странном мире, рядом была Регина, но та естественно была сломана, но его заинтересовало другое, город! Как будто довоенного времени, везде висели названия на Английском, ходили разные существа, похожие на демонов, про которых Артему рассказывал Сухой (отчим Артёма), о демонах, Боге, Христе и так далее  
К нему подошел демон

— Ты живой? Хаха, какой живой! -сказал странный паукообразный демон

Артем был готов открыть огонь по нему, но тот заметил что все его оружия были не в рабочем состоянии, Артем спрятал оружие в ящике, и пошел рассматривать город  
Все было в Красных Тонах, и верху была Звезда, Артем видел много странного и жуткого за время его приключения, и спокойный город, хоть и со странными существами были приятным сюрпризом!

Тот оказался в странном районе, где появились плакаты на русском

~Берегись, доверяй, послушай! ~

Артем сразу понял, что тут есть такая же пропаганда, как и у Красной Линии, и лидер как Москвин!  
Продолжив гулять, тот обнаружил странную вещь, красные тона преследовали его, казалось будто тут все в цвете крови, что давило на нервы Артема. Это было единственная вещь, что не давала ему успокоиться. Во время своих блужданий тот задумался, как он попал сюда? Что произошло с ним во время 'горки'? Он умер? Нет, не похоже, тот имел все свои вещи при себе, да они не были в рабочем состоянии, но были! Аномалия? Скорее всего, вдруг он чего-то не знает об Аномалиях, мир изменился со времен Ядерной войны.  
Тот ударился случайно, с каким-то демоном, тот по привычке сказал

— Ой, простите! -сказал Артем, посмотрев вверх, и он увидел Демона, 2-3 метра в высоту, с посохом, и с моноклем

— Не, надо извиняться, лучше ответь почему ты ходишь в маске? -сказал Демон, говорящий как будто Радио

— Маска? А противогаз! -сказал Артем сняв свой противогаз, и вздохнув свежим воздухом! Впервые он почувствовал такой запах, хотелось только и дышать, и смотреть на городскую суету, что раньше для людей было пустой тратой времени, сейчас мечта для жителей Метро.

— С тобой все нормально? Может пойдем со мной? Выпьем там, за мой счет! -сказал Демон

— Ой, простите, где мои манеры! Я Аластор Радио-Демон!

— Артем, меня зовут Артем!

— Приятно Артем! Давай пойдем со мной, я покажу тебе тут хорошие места! -сказал Аластор, взяв Артема за плечо, из-за чего Артем захотел ударить его по роже, но стерпел

— Я уверяю тебе, тебе понравится АД! -сказал Аластор, но Артем услышав слово Ад, ему стало не по себе, да Метро была Адом в чем-то! Но настоящий Ад, в голове Артема стали приходить жуткие мысли, — Я умер? Неужели я погиб? Такой конец?

Но Аластору было плевать, тот тащил его по Аду, но Артем был занят другим, он думал обо всем. Неужто человек, что смог пройти через Библиотеку, пережил Библиотекарей, уничтожил Черных, хоть тот и жалел об этом всю свою жизнь! Пережил Концлагерь, плен Красных, и ужасы тоннелей, теперь попал в Ад!

— Что же мне предстоит пережить? -думал про себя Артем, смотря как Радио-Демон широко улыбается, подходя к некому Отелю…

Продолжение Следует


End file.
